Fearless
by gleekfreak4eva
Summary: Roughly based on Taylor Swifts "Fearless".  What happens when New Directions wins Nationals and gets to tour with Grammy winning band Alabaster Carnation; Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Preface

"We'd like to give a shout out to the Warbles, Oral Intensity, and the New Directions, aka the finalists for the national-" I started.

"And we'd like to make an announcement. The winner of the competition will get to open for us on our tour! That is of course, if they want to, I mean, why wouldn't they though?" Zoe interrupted with a smile.

"Well, you never know Zoe." I replied with a polite smile. Sometimes I couldn't believe she said what she did in public.

"Well-" She started.

"Warbles, Oral Intensity, and New Directions, we'll see you soon; goodnight everybody!" I called to the audience.

We left the stage and as soon as we got backstage Zoe said, "Really, Aspen you should let me talk more. It was really rude of you to interrupt me."

"But-"

"Really Aspen, it's not good for our image when you're rude." Zoe chided.

"Forgive me." I muttered.

There was a short silence.

"I hope whoever wins that competition is nice, because I can't deal with anybody I can't get along with on tour." Zoe complained.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." I replied cheerfully.

"Aspen, Aspen, how many times to I have to tell you that secrets don't make friends?" Zoe whined as she reapplied some lip gloss for like, the twentieth time.

"Truly sorry Zoe." I whispered as I left the room.

I couldn't wait to have somebody other than Zoe to talk to. I didn't care who won the competition, at least I'd have some new faces around.

Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we get to meet Alabaster Carnation, let alone go on tour with them!" I heard one of the members of the New Directions say from behind the door of one of the prep rooms. WE had just finished our concert and I was supposed to show the New Directions around. Zoe was supposed to join me, but she complained that she needed her beauty sleep. I just had to keep repeating to myself _Pick your battles, pick your battles_.

"Well believe it Rachel. You've been saying that the whole way here." I heard a tired voice say.

"Well, let me see if I can get Aspen out here, and she'll show you around." I heard a tired David say. David was our tour manager and he was the one who came up with the idea that the winner of the National Choir Competition should open for us on tour.

David walked into my prep room just as I had pulled my layered chestnut brown hair into a ponytail.

"They're out there waiting on you. Good luck. One of them has been ranting on and on and on about meeting you." David warned.

I smiled and said, "I'm glad to meet any fans, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, you've got to remind me to stop coming up with mottos like that."

I smiled and glanced in the mirror. I wanted to make a good impression. I stared back into my grey-blue eyes framed by my long, dark eyelashes.

"Okay, I'm ready." I told myself.

"Good, 'cause I'm not going back out there until they leave." David sighed.

"David!" I exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Bye, see you later." He said shooing me out the door.

I walked outside and standing there was a group of teenagers about my age, all very different from each other.

"Hi! I'm Rachel! I'm like, your biggest fan! You're an amazing artist." She gushed.

.

"So, I'm Aspen Sumner, and you are?" I asked.

"Well, I'm Will Scheuster and this is Artie, Brittany, Puck, Rachel, Lauren, Sam, Fin, Tina, Santana, and Mike." Their director explained.

"It's nice to meet you." I said with my signature genuine smile. The best thing about my signature smile that it really was honestly genuine

"It's nice to meet you too." The one named Fin said.

"Well, now that we've done introductions, I guess I'll take you on the grand tour." I said still maintaining my smile.

"This will be you guys' tour bus. There are bunks here and there are two small bedrooms in the back, but you probably won't have to sleep here too often, because we'll stay in hotels a bunch of the time." I explained.

"I call this bunk!" Mike said. I smiled. I liked this group already. They were just so… not like Zoe.

"So when are we going to meet Zoe Miller?" Santana asked. I was wondering when that question would come up. Even though I did most of the singing Zoe seemed to still manage being the band's lead… person. In interviews, she was the first to speak up and it seemed like she just had that thirst for fame that I didn't have, so I just let her answer all the questions.

"She had to do some things, but you'll get to meet her tomorrow." I said with a bit of a forced smile.

"Good because I can't wait to meet her." Santana said.

There was a short awkward silence where I didn't know what to say.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow for rehearsal. Get some sleep, because you wouldn't believe how long rehearsal seems to take." I said.

I walked out of their bus and into my tour bus. I stepped in and saw Zoe sitting by the small table sipping a cup of who-knows-what.

"So are they jerks?" She asked.

"I thought you had to get your 'beauty sleep'?" I asked.

"I did and I will, really Aspen you can be so clueless sometimes!"

"Goodnight Zoe." I said with a huff as I walked over to my bunk. I crawled in and closed my eyes, hoping to dream of something other than tour.


End file.
